This invention relates to connections and methods for connecting lined pipe. A variety of circumstances exist in which it is desirable to line a pipeline. For example, pipelines such as those used in the mining, chemical, and oil and gas industries may carry fluids at high pressure and which subject the pipeline to abrasion and corrosion. A liner may be provided inside the pipeline to protect the pipeline or to rehabilitate the pipeline. It is desirable to provide improved connections and methods for forming connections of lined pipes.